Understanding
by mvio
Summary: This is a one shot about Carol/Daryl relationship set in prison before the Governor destroyed it. They develop a deep bond and understand each other better than anyone else, and finally it turns into something more... (Carol/Daryl, Caryl) My first try at Caryl fiction. Please review. I don't own the Walking Dead characters.


He couldn't pinpoint the moment when something changed. When he started giving a damn.

When he first met her, Sophia and Ed among the others at the quarry camp, he immediately picked up on something. He couldn't help but notice the strained dynamic within the family. Not like he had a reason to care the last bit about these people, they were total strangers after all, and he had other things occupying his mind, but something there caught his attention, and he subconsciously continued to keep an eye out. He knew what was going on there... Ed never hit her when anyone was around, keeping up the appearance, at least not until that incident when Shane kicked his ass. But Daryl knew the telltale signs all too well. The way Ed talked down to her, looked at her, the way she flinched when he invaded her personal space... And then there was Sophia, with that look in her eyes, so unlike Carl's, betraying that she would rather be anywhere else but near her father. He saw that hounded look in the mirror many times when he was growing up.

It was none of his business to fix their family relations. Besides, in most cases the woman would run right back to her husband, and the person trying to help would be the one taking the blame. He knew though, that if he saw him lay a finger on Sophia, he'd have lost it. He would have done for her that nobody ever did for him. That's what it came down to when she got lost in the woods. He remembered when he was lost for nine days, and no one was looking for him, as if he didn't even exist. His daddy was on a bender and Merle was in the juvie again, so no one was there to notice his abcence...

Carol was surprised at his fervor in search of her daugher. Everybody else was concerned and wanted to help, but it just seemed that loss came too easy these days, and everyone had survival on their mind. Truth to be told, he was not doing it for Carol, not even for Sophia, but for himself. And then he saw her eyes... The blue pools of hope and sorrow. He'd imagined that his momma would've had this look on her face had she still been alive when Daryl went missing in the woods.

And then somehow they started to understand each other. He just got it, knew exactly what she was going through when she lodged the pickaxe several times into her dead husband's head. He understood how she was feeling out of place in the group... How she darted back and forth from hope to despair when Sophia was missing... And he wanted to make it all better for her. Because he got it. Because it was something he needed, a therapy of sorts. Not like he would ever think about it in those terms.

And strangely, she understood him as well... She just saw things about him, guessed, intuitively felt where to push and where to back off. The way she tried to draw him out of his shell and diffuse his explosions with a light touch with just the tips of her fingers, a nod, a stare. She understood the reasons of his self-loathing fits, the only way he knew how to cope with failure and rejection.  
She is at the same time the easiest and the most difficult person for him to talk to. She always has genuine interest in what he has to say, whether it is about the weather, today's hunt or anything else that might have popped up into his mind. Most often she is actually the only person with whom he cares to share at all. It just seems so natural to come up to her cell and exchange a few words about nothing.

However, with her, unlike with anyone else, he is accutely aware of what he says and does... How many times he fled muttering curses under his breath when their banter left him at a loss of words or embarrased when he realized he'd said something... off, and then he'd get mad at himself and hope he could take it back...

At first he didn't think about it much, it was what it was, he didn't analyze it, didn't try to classify his feelings. She just kind of snuck up on him, crawled under his skin. He started to notice and appreciate the cute little lines that gather around her eyes when she smiled. He discovered that she had freckles on her neck and hands. That she wrinkles her nose when she finds something funny but does not want to burst out laughing. Sometimes his stare would fix on her lips when she is talking, without him even realizing it...

Whatever it is, it's stupid. Had it not been for the present situation, in a normal world there is no way she'd ever pay any mind to a guy like him. Considering that she'd get away from Ed. Ever. Hell, where would they even have met? Before all that, his life was hunting and his work at the auto repair shop. I guess her car could have broken down and she could have brought it in... And what? Not like he could have made a coherent conversation with her... He could not imagine mustering up the courage to ask her out had she just shown up at his shop as a customer. That would have been just completely ridiculous and she would have turned him down, of course. She did suffer a lot in her relationship, and was, in a way, broken, just like him, but she was definitely special. Completely different from the sort of women that threw themselves at him when he'd go out with Merle, and different from most other women he knew, neighbors, family or friends. There was certain refinement about her, something that he could not put his finger on, but it definitely became more obvious once Ed was out of the picture.

What would they even talk about? He wondered what kind of things she liked before... before the world went to shit. She likes books... he notices her reading whenever she can sneak a moment to herself. She doesn't seem to be too fussy about fashion, never makes a big deal out of clothes, just makes do with what she has. Theater? Movies? He doubted she had a chance to enjoy herself much while married to Ed, but she'd probably like that... He did not have a faintest clue how to talk to her about such things. That much was pretty clear - in the normal world the likes of him did not stand a chance with Carol Peletier.

Although she did show him some preferential treatment, he did not dare to actually make a move. Some teasing suggestion that she dropped on top of the bus invoked all kinds of images in his head, but he tried to put it out of his mind to avoid thinking of it while talking to her and getting totally lost. He just didn't see how he would be a good fit for this wonderful woman. For whatever reason, she saw only good in him, praised his every achievement, however small, admired his hunting prowess. He did not want to disappoint her. And he certainly would if they got closer. How would that even work? Would he have to share a cell with her, like Maggie and Glen did? That in itself was a recipe for disaster. The only person with whom he lived for a long period of time in his adult life was Merle, and to that he preferred being alone. It was the most natural state for him.

He just could not risk screwing it all up. He could not bear the thought of her turning away and not wanting to ever have anything to do with him because of something stupid he'd say or do. All in all, Daryl was convinced that he was not the best choice for Carol, as much as he enjoyed her company. It was an abstract idea, but unfortunately it was being tested with all the Woodburry people moving in. Now there were actually many people competing for her attention, some of them men... And the thought of her actually liking one of those idiots plainly drove him mad. He swore to protect her, keep her safe from harm. And although he never claimed her for himself, he kind of drew an invisible line around her and was ready to snarl at everyone who'd cross it. He did not know what to do. He started to escape to the forest more. Hunting was easy, it was second nature to him. This relationship stuff wasn't.

Tonight there was a celebration at the prison. Daryl shot a deer, so Carol and Maggie made venison, and it was a real feast. The cafeteria was humming with conversation, the general mood was pretty elated for the first time in a long while. Rick was feeling better too, going around, trying to talk to everyone.  
Carol noticed that Daryl felt out of place. He was never much for small talk, but tonight he just looked downright miserable, like he didn't even want to be there. There was a certain expression on his face, like what was happening around didn't make any sense and it annoyed him to no end, making him tired and wishing he was out in the nature. Only it was dark and cold and full of walkers out there. So he had to stay here. And it made him feel trapped. She strolled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a nod. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and mouthed "You allright?" He just gave her another nod. Just like that, she made him feel better. He decided he'd wait for her and walk her to her cell. He wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, maybe just share comfortable silence like they often did.

Beth and a couple younger Woodburry girls were supposed to clean up, and Carol stayed behind to make sure everything was in order and put away. Daryl sat down on one of the couches in the main gathering room outside of the cafeteria. She was the last one to leave, and when she came out, she noticed him peacefully sleeping on the couch, clutching his jacket to his chest, his crossbow leaning on the side of the couch within arm's reach. She considered for a second whether she should disturb his sleep... She stood there over him, looking at the peaceful expression on his face. His breath was deep and even, and his overgrown hair fell over half of his face. On impulse, she stretched her hand, moved his hair, bent down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. She picked up his smell, so uniquely his, and that made her want to get even closer. She traced his jaw with a chain of feather-light kisses, until she reached his mouth... And then she kissed him... ever so lightly. And then strong arms pulled her in and she ended up on top of him on the couch, his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily.

Daryl woke up when the first rays of sun snuck up through the high window. He had this totally happy and content feeling. And then he remembered his dream. Carol. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold on to it for just a little bit longer. And then he felt her weight on his chest. Slowly, he opened one eye to make sure that she was there and it was all real. His heart picked up the pace. He tried to remain quiet in order not to disturb her. Well, they had to get out of the common room before everybody else woke up, but he tried to prolong it just for another minute. The sight of Carol sleeping peacefully in his arms... hmm... naked... covered just by his jacket... was the best thing ever. She started stirring and opened her eyes as well. "Hey!" - she said with a faint smile. "Hey!" - he responded. "Let's get out of here. I'll walk you back to your cell."

"I have to be up soon for breakfast duty anyway" - she responded. They picked their things off the floor, dressed quietly and walked slowly to block C. "See ya soon"- Daryl said before he strode off. The inhabitants of the block started to stir, Carol heard Beth fussing with Judith. Surprisingly enough, in five minutes Beth stopped by her cell and inquired if it would be ok for her to swap breakfast duty in exchange for tomorrow. Carol could not help but wonder at the timeliness of her request. That gave her much needed time to crash for another hour and then take a long shower...

When she came for breakfast, Daryl was already there, wolfing down his food. He gave her a nod and motioned down at the seat next to him. Everything was as usual, only there was a slight glimmer in the squint of his eyes. Of... pride? He did not want to show much emotion, but he was obviously proud that she was now his woman.

That, and also he couldn't help but recall the details of last night, the wonderful noises she made, how she obviously enjoyed it. Everything happened so naturally between them, they both learned each other's bodies on the fly, and Carol was not shy about showing what she liked, which he thought was totally hot, especially because he realized, that she was only being that way around him.

"Goin' huntin'"- he said - "I have the first watch tonight - maybe after you bring me dinner, you could stay awhile, keep me company?"  
"Sure"- she said, smiling with just a corner of her mouth.

"Did you see Carol anywhere?" Maggie asked Beth after dinner. "Hmm... Last time I saw her, she was going to take food to Daryl at the watchtower... But that was over an hour ago..." -Beth responded. "Daryl is acting kinda strange... You know, this morning he asked me to go and switch breakfast shifts with Carol, promised to bring me a magazine or whatever I want from the next run... That is so unlike him, he is always the "necessities only" guy..."  
Maggie just gave her sister a knowing smirk.


End file.
